Smexy Bastard
by BlackSachi
Summary: Ciel's life turns upside down when his father informed about his engagement with Elizabeth.Soon, he met a wealthiest man who known as Sebastian Michealis. Sebastian,find interest on Ciel and going to make him, his.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry for my bad grammar. Hope you like it. Please review XD

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

The unemotional nineteen year old boy frustratingly sat on the edge of his bed, kicking his legs out back and forth with force. He was in a bad mood all day long, he couldn't even think straight when his father informed about his engagement with Elizabeth will be held earlier than the date he expected. 'Stupid Bitch' Ciel whispered to himself.

Ever since he was ten, he hadn't like the girl. She was just a little bitch that annoyed the hell out of him whenever they met. Never fails pissing him off with her super idiotic attitude.

Ciel lean back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a deep sigh escape his lips. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, which show at seven. His eyes went-wide, Crap! He was late as he hurriedly put on his expensive suit, socks and shoes. Ciel glanced at himself in the mirror and brushed a few strands of his messy greyish-hair from his eyes and with satisfying result he stalked out of the room and flee down.

He almost forget about Druitt's private party. It's not like he really want to attend them but thanks to his stupid father's little warning that pissed the hell of his shit.

The boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive the heir of the most successful, richest company in London. He never interested in any women even though he's got a look, intelligent and rich. His life really sucks…yeah, suckish enough, marrying a girl that he didn't even love and now his own father threatening to kick him out of from the company even though he's the heir.

The teen walked into the elevator and exited it when it had come to the first floor of the hotel. He went straight to the opened door as the waiting waiter led him into a private room where the party being held. Ciel took in his surroundings, crowds of businessmen and women were gathering amongst themselves, with their own groups gossiping all over useless topics, and some talking about their companies.

Ciel took his place in a corner, he didn't have anybody to talk with, and he was not in the mood too. A waitress with a tray of glasses red wine walked by and asked if he wanted some. Ciel shook his head, and stared emotionless at the waitress as she walked away.

"Ciel!"

The boy looked up, ready to punch the hell of the fool who were interrupts him. He frowned when he saw a blonde hair boy slowly approaching him. 'Here he comes, Mr. little Trancy.'

"Could you slow down your voice, Alois."

"No-uh, I am fucking excited to see your ass out here and I missed you already" Alois stood in front of the boy with hand on his slender hips.

Ciel slightly raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'm not…, I am fucking tired facing your face twenty-four hours."

Alois pouted like a little four year old kid. "But I still missed you dumbass!" the blond chuckled.

Ciel glares at the boy and sighed, "Just slow your voice… we're in public idiot and control yourself, Alois"

"Whatever…anyway, come with me" Alois dragged Ciel along to where Viscount Druitt stood.

"Ahh~ Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Trancy, an honor," Ciel looked at Druitt with disgust when the man flashed his idiotically smiled to the blonde haired boy. Druitt was busy talking and exaggerating about how lovely Alois were.

Ciel could see a small tint of blush on Alois's cheek. The two was busy talking (or maybe flirting?) ignoring the shit of the greyish hair boy. "Why are you blushing?"

"What blushing? I am not!" Alois snapped.

Druitt take his gaze over the greyish hair boy as he look up and down on the small figure. He unconsciously lick his lips. A word 'beauty' register on his mind as he tried to have a converse with the boy. "Oh, I am sorry Mr. Phantomhive. We almost forgot you were here…, It rare to see you out here in public…Mr. Phantomhive," Druitt chuckled.

"It's none of your business, Druitt and thanks to my stupid father anyway," Ciel said as he went towards his arranged seat leaving the man stood there dumbfounded on place.

Alois walked up behind the boy and take his seats beside Ciel. He turned his head to the boy, "Your father forced your ass out here? Uh, Wow?"

"Yeah, that sick old man wants me to look up for trustworthy and powerful business partner. He's fucking kidding me." Ciel said without looking up at the blond.

Upon hearing that, Alois chuckled slightly, "Looking for trustworthy and powerful, ehh. It's quite difficult to find one…, anyway, how it goes with Lizzy?"

Ciel turned his head to face Alois and giving him his fiercest glare, "Don't ever mention her name in front of me again!" the boy snapped.

"Sss-sorr-rrry," Alois chuckled nervously and decide to shut his mouth.

Ciel said nothing while he scanned around the room, where all of the guests are already take their seats on. Suddenly, Druitt stood up announcing that he had invited the owner of the most powerful and famous company in the world, "Now, let we come…Mr. Michealis…," Everyone went deadly silence at the moment, and was waiting for the door to be open, but none.

The doors slightly cracked opened as a butler came in. The guests were disappointed when the person they waiting for didn't show up.

The butler went to Druitt and whispered something at the man. All the guests went dead quiet, tried to eavesdropping on the conversation, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that Mr. Michealis couldn't come tonight due to his health," Druitt announced.

Everyone started whispering and gossiping amongst their groups, it's all about that man. Ciel slightly raised his eyebrows and intend to eavesdropping on one of the conversation, 'Maybe the rumors are true then? They said that he has the ugliest face and because of that he didn't want to show up.'

'Eh…is that true?'

'That's why he didn't attend any invitation and he never show up in public, no one ever seen his face except for his personal people'

'Tchh, Stupid gossip! Why would most of these people gossiping about him? Is he that great?' Ciel thoughts.

Alois turned his head to Ciel, he slightly raised his brows. He could see Ciel expression was full of curiosity.

"His full name is Sebastian Michealis, the owner of Ergo Company. Yeah, he's famous. For some reason he didn't want to show up in public that's why people keep gossiping about him." Alois said.

Ciel looked at Alois emotionless and said nothing. 'Ergo Company, huh?'

An hour passed, Ciel sauntered back to his room. He planned just to go sleep and rest. Several hours passed. It was almost midnight, and he was still wide awake, thinking about his engagement with Lizzy. Ciel sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair, he silently rose and left the bed quickly leaving the room. He really wanted to fresh up and decides to go to the hotel's pool.

* * *

There's no one inside, everything went quiet and relaxing as he enjoying the luxury of swimming alone. Ciel was enjoying it as he had done a few lengths and was having a breather when he heard someone's coming into the poolroom. A man showed up who calmly stood on the edge of the pool, hands on his hips. Ciel could feel the man's crimson eyes scanning the poolroom. Ciel felt a bit aggrieved as his peace was disturbed. He glanced up at the man and observing him up and down.

Sebastian walked in into the pool area, since it's already midnight he supposed that no one were out there. But then he was wrong when he spotted a small figure at the far edge of the pool looking up at him. His crimson eyes glowed, his luscious lips forming a devilish smirk as he ready to dive in the pool. He pulled off his bathrobe, showing off his pale skin and a very muscular body. Sebastian soon dived in the pool joining the greyish hair boy.

Ciel was annoyed because he couldn't keep his eyes off of from the man's body. He keep checking the man's body out of the corner of his eyes. 'Fuck, his hot'

Sebastian noticed the stare as he keep swimming slowly approaching the boy and take a rest beside him. He chuckled when the boy startled and he could feel the boy was nervous, "Is there something wrong on me?"

Ciel startled when he heard the man's deep and sexy voice ask, Shit… he get caught staring. It seemed that the water started becoming cold as ice. He said nothing, totally ignoring the man's question and slightly went out of the pool.

"Tchh," Ciel hissed as the man chuckled.

Sebastian looked up at the boy's pale bare back and lick his lips when his crimson eyes fell on the firm tight ass, slightly swinging his hips and the boy walked off from his sight.

Ten minutes passed by, Sebastian sighed when he feels bored out of sudden, he got out from the pool and went to the shower room. He pushed the glass door, he was surprised when the room was filled with hot steamy all over the area. His eyes then caught a glance of a small greyish-hair boy blur figure occupied one of the communal shower that covers with a plastic cover. He smirked wickedly when a sudden idea pop up. He quietly pulled the covers, not wanting startle the boy. Sebastian stood there taking his time staring at the boy who stood there showering and fully naked. He was facing with the boy's naked pale back, as the water slowly dripping from his hair to his naked milky back and down to the boy's firm ass and onto slender legs. Sebastian unconsciously licked his lips taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

'What is so funny?' Ciel thought, closing his eyes shut while facing the wall. He lets the water run all over his body cleaning off the chlorine of him. He was unaware that crimson eyes were staring at him.

"Can I join in?"

The boy jump a bit when he heard a familiar voice interrupts him. 'What the…?' Ciel immediately turned to his back, his mouth slightly agape when he saw a man from before was stood there and smirked while his eyes staring at his naked flesh. 'Wh-whe-when h-he…,?' his breathing increased when he met the man's crimson eyes. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" He made a little scream and threw a towel that hung on the nearest wall at the man, which he easily dodged.

Sebastian eyes roamed all over the boy's naked body as he keeps going lower. He couldn't take his eyes off from the boy's naked member.

Ciel noticed the stranger staring at his exposed lower, he felt heat rising to his cheeks and pushed the man forcefully out of there making the man to dropped back on the floor.

"Fuck!" the man hissed in pain. Ciel slightly took his towel and wrapped it around his hips as he ready to sprint out of the room, a hand forcefully gripped his slender leg which makes him fall flat on the floor joining the man. Ciel cry in pain as panicked took over when he felt something heavy hover above him. Ciel gulped when the man's fiery eyes were fixated at him.

There was a long silence, Sebastian looked down on the boy's angelic face, deep blue eyes, pale skin and down to his rosy lips. He leaned down as close as he could, crushing the small body and straddling his hips.

Ciel could felt his nervousness swept over him when he felt the stranger's hot breath on him, he look up slightly at the man, locked his gaze with the crimson eyes. He couldn't do anything he felt like he was being hypnotized by the man. "Le-let me go, you jerk…,"

"Let you go? Hmmm…, no," Sebastian chuckled.

"Wha…, damn, just let me go bastard!" Ciel snapped and started to thrashing around, pushing the stranger but failed. He tried again and failed, 'Damn this man, he's too strong!' Ciel thoughts as a sudden idea come over him. He raise his hand and slap the man hard.

The sound of slapping echoed through the room. Sebastian eyes widen, mouth slightly agape. 'Shit, it sting'. As he rubbed his redden cheek. He was annoyed and pinned the boy's hands on his head. Sebastian smirked when he looked at the boy's expression…

"L-let me go motherfucker!"

Sebastian grins wider and leaned down, "Is that how your parents teach you how to speak with who're older than you?" he whispered on the boy's ear. Sebastian looked at the boy again and smirked, "Small body with this small mouth…, spitting such a bad words….," he leaned down again, "What a bad boy you are, mon chère" Sebastian said as he lick on the boy's ear.

'Shit. Is he trying to rape me?' Ciel shivers as he tried to free from the stranger's death grip. "If you go further than this, I will scream and let people beat you up!" he threatened.

Sebastian looked down at the face again, "Scream? Hmm, in this kind of position? Are you really sure? People will start thinking that this little boy is… weak. I would like to see you try, mon chère." he chuckled.

'Oh god. He says with a fucking husky voice. I want to slap all that husk out of him again but..Goddamnit. He is so fucking hot.' Ciel thoughts. "Don't you dare laugh on me jerk!"

"You know…, how I like this mouth…spitting out all bad dirty words, your rosy lips…, and I dare you screaming with this mouth…," Sebastian traced down on the boy's lips with the tips of his fingers. He leans down and closed the spaces between them before he crashed his lips with the boy.

Ciel eyes widened, once again he thrashing around trying pried away his lips from the stranger. "Yo-yoh-yo-you st-…tupid je-erk!" Ciel managed to say in between the kisses but unfortunately the man take advantage of it to explore him. He froze when he felt a hot, slippery thing exploring all over his mouth.

Sebastian smirked when he felt the boy unmoving. He takes this to ravish the boy's sweet cavern, playing and rolling his tongue with the boy's tongue. 'Sweet' he thoughts. Sebastian stopped when he heard a moan escaped from the boy's lips. He grinned and kept repeating the action as the moans getting louder from before. Sebastian smirked as he lean away and sit on the boy's hips while he still pinning the boy's hand, "Are you enjoying that mon chère?"

'Shit. How stupid, I lost control. Damn, he was a good kisser!' Ciel thought and glare daggers at the stranger above him. "Shut your mouth, jerk! And let me go already…,"

Sebastian slightly raised his eyebrows, "Oh…, you don't want more?" he slightly grinned when he saw the boy blushing. "You're blushing, mon chère"

"Shut your fucking mouth bastard!" Ciel snapped and try to break free from the man. He thrashing and kicking his legs around, as he accidently make a friction.

The two accidently moaned. There was silence for a moment before Sebastian loosen his grip on the boy's hand and decide to gripped the boy's hips instead. He position his hard erection above the boy, as he start to grind slower making a strange but delicious friction.

"Fuck" Sebastian breath out.

"Shit. Yo-y-you'r-re ha-har- ahh…ahhhar- hard." Ciel managed to say as he enjoying the grinding. He accidently move his hands and replacing it around the stranger's neck. He can feel..it..throbbing against him. 'Fuck this man. I don't care if he rapes me, it's not like I'm going to see him again. Just this once won't hurt right. Shit his hard, uhh fuck I can felt his hard. He's big…I wonder what its look like without that fucking cover.' Ciel thought to himself as he pushed his hips on the man and grind slower.

Ciel could hear the hot stranger above him grunts as he kept thrusting and grinding on him. He accidently thrust back at the man making both of them grunting in pleasure. "Fuck," Ciel gasps.

They move faster, not caring if someone might hear their echoing moans through the room.

Ciel nuzzle the stranger's neck taking the man's sweet scent. He lick the bare pale skin before he bit it hard and come. He could hear the stranger curse before he comes too.

Both of them panting hard, taking in the oxygen.

Ciel just realize what just happened between them. His eyes went wide as he pushed the man hard as he immediately stood up, and put a bathrobe on his body, sprinting as fast as he could away from the room leaving the stranger there.

He went into the elevator, and pushed the up arrows to the eleventh floors. 'Shit. This is all Lizzy faults. If not I wouldn't do that with that stranger!' He opened the door's code box and entered the room's password. The door automatically opened and the boy slightly went in slamming the door shut behind him. He switch on the light, unaware someone presents on the room.

"Where the hell are you just now?" yelled a voice.

Ciel turned his head, "And what the fuck are you doing on my bed, Alois? Oh, maybe just got back from having sex with that stupid Druitt?"

"Watch your mouth Ciel. Maybe you're the one who just get free fuck from someone… look at you. You're messy!"

Ciel snapped and stalked forward to the blonde hair boy. He grabbed the boy's night shirt, forcing him down onto the bed, as he wrapped his hands around Alois's neck. He tighten his fingers around the neck making the boy chocked, and barely breathe.

'Ci-ii-ell,' Alois said gasping for air with every breath.

Ciel just snapped from what he just did to the boy, and loosen his grips and letting go of the boy. "Shit"

"Damn Ciel, what possess into you just now?" yelled the blonde hair boy as he rub his neck. Alois turned his head to Ciel. "What happens?"

Ciel looked down emotionless, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me. He said he couldn't contact you. And when I was about to give the phone to you, I found you nowhere. Where the hell did you go?"

"What did you tell him?" Ciel asked.

"I said I couldn't find you,"

"Damn" Ciel cursed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Give me the phone,"

"Oh here," Alois watched the boy dialing his father's number and waiting for the other line to answer.

"Hello,"

"Father, it's me…,"

"Why don't you answer my call? Don't you know that Elizabeth was searching for you and I thought you already told her about your business trip?"

"I don't think it's necessary to tell her about it…only this you want to talk to me about?"

"Of course…,"

Ciel clicked the off button and threw it to the other side of the bed.

"Hey! That's my phone," Alois yelled at the boy.

"Don't you believe it…he called me just because that stupid whore searching for me. Gahh! I fucking hate that old man!" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Well…, your engagement with her is coming soon. Maybe she worried about you?"

Ciel chuckled, "Worried about me huh? Don't you know that she keep going in and out from hotel every night with different men? I bet she get fuck with every men she went with,"

"Wait…, what? How do you know this?" Alois jaw drops as his eyes went wide.

"I have my way…, Alois and that fucking old man, know that girl was a whore but still he wants me to marry her because our family relationship. Stupid right" Ciel sighed.

Alois said nothing. He was still shocked from the information that Ciel just told him. They lay quietly on the queen size bed.

"And what happened earlier? You looked messed up" a sudden question pop out from the blonde hair mouth.

Ciel shot up from the bed, "W-wha-what do y-you mean?" he turned his head to the blonde.

"Did something happen? I was just curious…you're blushing," Alois noticed and smiled crookedly at the boy.

Ciel eyes widen, "I am not! Uh, we-well something did happen to me…," he look at Alois face who patiently wait for him. "Ugh, well….,"

"Well what?"

"Well…., I met this stranger and we…, we…,"

"We what, Ciel? Is he hot?" Alois grinned.

"Fuck. Get out from my room!" Ciel stood up and dragged the blonde hair arm out from his room. He slammed the door shut before the blonde could step in.

Ciel sighed as he stalked to the bathroom. He pulled the bathrobe off and decides to just take a bath, 'Damn, once again… hello water? Fuck!' he looked down and saw a dry liquid on his thigh, he slightly raised his eyebrows, 'Nice,' he mumbled to himself and smiled idiotically. He slowly went in when a hot water filling the bathtub, he shut his eyes and tried to relax himself.

A sudden flash back keep repeating itself on his head where he was pinned down by a stranger in public shower room in the middle of night. Where that crimson eyes roaming all over his body…, pinning down his body, their skin touched, shit…and how they pleasure themselves grinding each other…and 'SHIT! CIEL STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT STUFF!' he screamed.

"Argghhh, damn stranger!" Ciel shout. He couldn't keep his mind off him. What was this feeling? He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the vibration of his heartbeat. Is this what they call first love? Nah~ it shouldn't….impossible... I just encounter him how can I possible fell in love? Ciel took a deep breath. His fingers brushed along his lips in the spot where his lips were once pressed against the stranger. He was never the type of man to fall in love—he was a man devoted to his work. Shit. The way that crimson eyes travels down on his exposed member sure one hell of a turn on for him.

Ciel's eyes fell downcast in between his thighs. His cock sticking straight up, he sighed deeply as his hand slowly descended down to the base of his swollen cock. He painfully gripped his member and began to stroke in a slow motion. 'Fuck' a moan escape from his lips as his fingers tightened against the hard flesh. Ciel moaned again this time louder than before and began to stroke faster as his left hand reached down to squeezed his balls.

Shit. It felt so good.

He rubbed his hands back and forth over his throbbing member. He closed his eyes with a smile. It would be nice if that stranger's long, slender fingers were wrapped around the shaft, sliding up and down. Ciel softly moaned when he thought about the stranger again. This was pathetic. He was frustrated. Frustrated for that stranger, he began to masturbate to the thought of him. "Fuck. This is ridiculous!"

He bit his bottom lip, and shut his eyes, his teeth biting into his red lips so hard that soon he could feel the taste of his own blood. "Ugh!" he nearly screamed, he could feel his orgasm building. He stroked faster as he was on the edge. Ciel screamed as his cum shot out of his cock. Ciel panting hard and decides to finished up the bath and go to sleep after that.

Sebastian smirked as he lay down on his bed, thinking about the boy he had encountered that late night. 'You're mine, mon chère…all mine,' he chuckled softly.

* * *

A/N : How was it? Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Please review XD

Anyway, Sorry for the bad grammar =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here the second chaps and a new plot. Like i said on my previous author's note, i'll delete chapter 2 and 3 since i'm writing a new plot. Hope you guys like it…I suggest you to read the first chapter before you read this because I've change a bit on that one. So read and enjoy. =D

* * *

Ciel was peacefully sleeping on his comfy bed, not until the stupid blonde interrupt his peaceful slumber.

"Ciel! Ciel! It's time to check out" Alois yelled trying to awake the boy but failed when he looked on Ciel who didn't even move a bit. Alois wait another five minutes but still the sleeping beauty didn't attempt to wake up. The blonde start to get irritated, he grin when a sudden idea to annoy Mr. sleeping beauty pop in his head as he climb on the bed next to Ciel. He bounced up and down on the bed, "Gg-etget…yyo-yo-our… fu-fuh-fuck-ing ass-hole ohh-out-ttta' tth-thhe…bbe-edd!" he shouts again, as he climbs on the bed bouncing up and down annoying the sleeping boy. He smirked when he heard little sleeping beauty groaned.

"Fuck. Get off from my bed asshole!" Ciel shout as he buried his head under the thick covers.

"You jerk, wake up! We need to check out early idiot" Alois forcefully pulled the covers away from the boy.

Ciel shot opened his eyes and glare daggers at the stupid blonde hair boy. He pulled the nearest object which happens to be a pillow and throw it at the blond. It landed straight on the boy's face who frowned in irritated.

"Shit." Alois whined in pain as he went forward to push Ciel off from the bed. "Why did you do that for? GET UP already!" yelled the blond. He gritted his teeth when he saw Ciel smirked, Alois was ready to attack the boy but he was taken down by the boy, who playfully tickles him down on the bed. "Shit. Stop it Ciel!"

Ciel smirked when his target laugh hysterically. "I'm sleepy," he yawned, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. He stretched out in the bed, and groaned pleasantly. "Now, would you please leave me alone? I'm going to change in a bit," he said looking at Alois who still calmly sit on the bed. "Fuck" Ciel yelped when a sudden playful slap landed on his ass, he turned around looking at the blond who smirking lightly.

"Just to make sure if your ass are fine." Alois chuckled.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Ciel slightly raised his eyebrows as he got up gathering all his clothes out of the closet and put it into his big luggage.

"Who knows if last night you got fuck…., but it seems that your ass just fine," Alois giggled when he saw the boy turned pink. "I wonder about last night," Alois eyed the boy who blushing madly.

Ciel froze when he remember about last night incident, "Could you please stop asking? If I could I don't want to remember what had happen"

Alois twitched, "So…something did happen last night?"

Ciel sighed and brushed a few strands of his messy hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, I met some stranger in the pool area. I get irritated when he interrupts my peaceful time so I got out and went to the public shower…," Ciel stopped and look at the blonde who excited to hear his story.

"And what happened?" asked the blonde excitedly.

Ciel sighed, "I was showering when he appeared from behind. He…he, oh god!" he stop and got up, ready to stalked off to the bathroom when a hand pulled him back down.

"Tell me what happen next!" Alois plead.

"Fine! He just pinned me down that's all other than kissing and grinding but nothing happened seriously."

"Only that? You didn't get any fuck?"

Ciel smacked the blonde, "I don't do bottom,"

Alois chuckled, "Okay…okay. We'll see that... oh, yeah…tonight party at the bar. Don't forget!" he said as he got up to the door, leaving the boy alone dumbfound.

After he finished packing everything, he went out of the room and down to the hotel's receptionist. He signed the cheque before he went out from the hotel.

* * *

Once arrived at the mansion, his father's butler greets him. Ciel watched the man bow respectful on him, "Young master, your father was waiting for you in his study room," the butler spoke.

Ciel twitched and nodded slightly as he went straight to where his father's study room. 'Stupid old man,' he mumbled to himself. He pulled the knob, he didn't think it is necessary to knock when he want to see the stupid old man. Ciel pushed the door opened only to face with an unfamiliar face. Ciel slightly raise his brows looking at the man who wore butler attire. He bowed lightly at the boy before went pass him.

'He seemed familiar…, where I've seen that face?' Ciel thought. "Ciel," he was startled by his father calling. He shut the door and went to take a seat in front of the old man. "What do you want?" he could sense that his father was happy.

"You make me proud, son." Vincent stated and smile at his son.

Ciel eyed his father suspiciously, "Proud? But I didn't do anything to make you proud" he could hear his father laughing.

"Do you know who want to be our partnership? It's Sebastian Michealis, the famous owner of Ergo Company. Could you believe that he propose to be our partnership? Oh my god! I couldn't believe it. We're going to be more powerful with him as our partner"

'No wonder that butler seems familiar,' Ciel mumbled to himself as he stares at his father, who laughs maniacally, "But we didn't know him even we don't know what's his like. He didn't even show up, what if it just a prank…,"

"No, he wouldn't trick us, his butler already explained all and gives us this, and all we need to do is just sign a contract with him which I already signed." Vincent showed his son the small envelope.

"Are you an idiot? Why wouldn't you let me know first before you do the signing stuff! God, What if he really tricks us and, and he just aim for our company…? Shit. And what is that?" Ciel asked curiously as he eyed the envelope.

"Where's your manner Ciel." Vincent cringed at the word that slipped out from his son's mouth. "And this is thirty percent of Ergo Company, that's why I trust him," he said and laughed again.

"I don't give a damn about manners. Thirty percent… enough for you to believe him? He gives us that much of his company. He must be joking right? This is bullshit! I will not accept the proposal. Unless that jerk wants to meet me face to face" Vincent glares daggers at the boy.

"What nonsense are you talking about son? I will not reject his proposal…are you crazy? Thirty percent Ciel, thirty percent!" Vincent spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"How could you possibly make that fucking decision?" the boy snarled as he paced around the spacious study room while his target of loathe and disgust continued to sit calmly and silently on his leather chair. "And what makes you think I'll fucking follow your orders and just accept the proposal without knowing the owner. I am not going to accept it." Ciel snapped.

The old man sighed wistfully. "Fine. If you didn't accept it I'll take everything that I've given to you. Including this company" Vincent laughed vigorously as his son, continued to stare angrily at him.

Ciel fisted his hands. 'Shit, I fucking hate this old man' he thought. "Fine, do as you wish and don't blame me if our company fall on others hand because of that jerk." He stood up from the chair and with that, Ciel stalked out of the room, slamming the wooden door violently that it recoiled and opened again while leaving his father smiled knowingly that his son wouldn't dare to disobey him.

'Stupid old man!' Ciel fisted his hand as he slammed his bedroom's door shut once he's inside. He pulled out his phone and look up for Alois's number. "I'll meet you there tonight," he wrote on the text message before sending it to the blonde.

* * *

Sebastian peacefully sits on his leather chair, looking out at his windows. He could hear a slight single knocked on his double door room as he turned around his chair to face his butler. "Successful," informed the butler.

Sebastian smirked and nodded. "Thank you, for the help Albert…you may leave now," he said as he look his butler bow before he walk out of the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks, "As I said I'll make you mine, mon chère" he chuckled darkly.

* * *

Ciel scanned the room, music blared, strobe lights flashed and hot sweaty bodies meshed together in jumpy gyrating movements. 'Where the fuck is that blonde?' he mumbled to himself searching for his blonde hair friend. He then spotted the blonde sits on the bar, talking with the bartender. Ciel calmly approaching Alois and smacked the blonde from behind, "What do you think you're doing, dragging me to this hell place?" Ciel shouted and took a seat next to him.

"Shut up, besides you seemed frustrated. I guarantee you, this would be fun if you relax more and enjoy what's in here" Alois shouted at Ciel over the music which in response the boy rolled his eyes before signaling the bartender, and order a drink.

On the other side of the room, crimson eyes scanned the room in a bored way quickly sweeping over unfamiliar faces. Sebastian watched from a far as he spotted his red hair friend who dances wildly with an unfamiliar man, the man take the opportunity placed his large hands on Grell hips and started to move with him. Sebastian sighed, 'Why would I've to agree with him to come here' he thoughts as he leaned back on the soft leather couch, crossing his legs.

Ciel on the other hand was enjoying his liquor, Alois abandoning him long ago to the dark corner, make out with some men…(yup, he's a whore and he's gay too). Ciel was bored as he lean back against the bar with his drink in hand, sipping delicately from the straw as he watched the swaying bodies on the dance floor. "It's not that hurt to have fun, right? Ughh, too much of stupid things in mind" he sigh lightly.

He scanned the crowd, then caught a glance of a male who sit alone on the couch far from the corner. Ciel eyed the man, from his black shirt he could see the outline and shadows of the muscles on his torso. He had a masculine face with a firm jaw, his head was held high in a kind of arrogance that you only get when you don't give a fuck about anyone. His crimson eyes…, 'Uhh, wa-wait..I-I know that guy!' Ciel eyes widened. He couldn't believe at what he see…the guy that he had encounter last night was there sitting alone on the couch! 'Is this a dream or what?' he pinched his cheek and whine in pain.

Ciel stare at the familiar stranger, he just couldn't look away. 'Fuck, it is him' he slightly raised his eyebrows when girls slowly approaching the man, while he let the bitch sit on his lap. Ciel could felt a pang of jealousy start to rise on him. He gritted his teeth, and gulped down the liquor empty, while his eyes lock with the man.

"Oi, give me another," Ciel yelled at the bartender. "I am so sorry sir, you already drank eight glasses and it is out of limits. I'm afraid you'll get drunk," said the bartender politely.

Ciel shot up from the barstool and grabbed the bartender's collar, "Give me the damn liquor!" he screamed. The bartender was trembling and couldn't say a thing.

"Ciel, let him go," yelled a voice. Ciel turned his head to the side and look Alois stood there with hand on his hips. "What do you think you're doing? Are you going to kill him… shit, you drank all this eight glasses?"

Ciel loosen his grip on the bartender's collar, and ordered another glasses. "Are ya' done fucking with that man?" he asked and out of sudden he chuckled. "I see ya' quiet enjoying it, don't you"

Alois looked at the boy, "Are you drunk? Oh shit, I dragged you here to have fun, not getting drunk idiot! What am I going to tell your father then?"

"You are right…, I'm gonna have fun tonight… forgetting about the damn problem" the boy chuckled again as he gulped another alcohol.

"You fucking drunk" Alois spoke again looking at the boy.

Ciel ignore the blonde and turned his head to the familiar guy again and smirked, "Yes and no, and now, watch me how good I am…," Ciel set his empty glass down on the counter and slid off the chair and stalked off towards the guy on couch.

"Hey, where do you think you're going idiot!" Alois yelled as he watch the boy slowly approaching a male who calmly sits on the couch with girl on his lap. "Who the hell is he approaching? I hope that kid didn't make any trouble…" his jaw drops as his eyes were about to pop out of his head when he saw the boy easily pushed the girl off and replaced himself on the male's lap. 'What the fuck is he thinking?'

Sebastian was surprised when he noticed a small boy slowly walking to his way. "Oi, get your fucking ass away from him," Sebastian could hear the boy demanded before he forcefully pushed the girl away from him. He smirked to himself, the boy now positioning himself on his lap. "You surprised me and I never thought I would meet you here, mon chère. Do you always come here?" he stared at the boy and grin slightly.

Ciel decide to play his game and smiled softly, "Yeah, nice to see you again." he smirked. "Always on weekends, that's when the music's good and more men are here." he continued grinning at the male. 'This man was a sculpture of a god, and it pains me to say that' Ciel thought to himself.

"Yeah, I've noticed a lot of good looking men here" Sebastian spoke slowly as he wrapped his hands around on the small boy petite body while his crimson eyes traveling towards the dance floor for a brief second.

Ciel shivered when he felt his hands slowly wrapping around his waist but decide to just ignore it. His mind wondered whom the man was talking about and if they really were good looking. He felt jealous out of sudden, when he turned back to look at the stranger crimson eyes was staring back at him. Ciel cheeks grew hot from the blush when he realized the 'good looking men' comment was more directed to him. Ciel couldn't help but grin, "I forgot to ask your name baby,"

"Do my name that important?" Sebastian purred as he pulled the boy closer to him, feeling the boy small and delicate body…He sighed lowly, oh, how he missed at the feel of it. "I don't think it's not necessary for you to know my name mon chère. You don't know me and I don't know you…I'm just a stranger to you" he spoke and chuckled when he saw the boy pout like a little kid.

The boy slowly ran his fingers through the male's raven locks. "You want to dance?" Ciel could hear the man spoke, nodding towards the crowed while his crimson eyes not leaving his. "Sure baby," Ciel purred sweetly, his flirtations tone not going unnoticed from the way the male smile turned to a grin.

He hopped away from the male's lap, letting the man to stand. 'Shit, he's too tall, I didn't notice that before' Ciel whispered to himself. His height was level up with the man's Adams apple, Ciel slowly look up at the guy who towered over him. He could felt the man eyed him up and down slowly, looking down on his dark blue ripped skinny jeans that showed his long slim pale legs, his slim waist that studded with belt and a few chains and onto his tight dark blue T-shirt with a word 'Fuck off' written across the front of it. Ciel returned the favor to look on the guy over as well, his eyes traveling down to the man loose fitting pants, staring at the pale flesh that can be seen where his black shirt doesn't quite meet his pants, he unconscious licked his lips. His eyes traveled up again he grinned before he move towards the dance floor.

The dance floor was crowded with dancing people, Ciel frowned when he had to move and twist to get past people. 'That's why I hate crowds' he thought. At last, he found a clear spot somewhere near the middle and turned to face the male. It started with a playful dance about a foot away, their bodies not touching one another though they both wanted them too. The crowd pushed him causing them to close the distance between their hips. Ciel paused for a moment before he was pushed up against the man's hard chest, causing him to stare up at the male in uncertainty. The only thing he was certain and desires of is that he wanted this stranger so bad!

Sebastian suddenly took control, moving his hips against the boy to a slow rhythm, following the beat of the music. He could see the boy's cheeks flushed, not that he care though.

Their hips moved together to a slow and sexy beat, Ciel feel the world disappearing around them. The only thing that concerned him was the friction their hips made. His hands, moved on their own, traveled from the stranger stomach taking their time to caress his muscles before he move his hand wrapping around the man's neck. He could feel the male large hands didn't take long to find his lower back, moving it in slow circles. Ciel don't know for how long they dance because their bodies were sweating from the movements.

Their bodies were pressed flat against each other, his muscles moving against the boy with every circular motion of his hips. His fingers moved a bit lower on the boy's back, an inch past the waistband of his skinny jeans, close to his ass. Sebastian looked down onto the boy angelic face, his eyes revealing uncertainty, which made him smirk like a predator.

Ciel innocently rocking his hips back so his ass grinded against the stranger's hips. The music was loud but not even the music could hide the soft moans coming from the man's throat. Ciel smirked when he felt something hard poke in between his mounds. "You're already that hard baby?"

Sebastian groaned as he pulled Ciel back against his body as the boy reached back and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck.

Ciel tipped his head to the side as an invitation, Sebastian head bowing towards his bare neck and suck on the pale soft flesh lightly. Ciel shuddered uncontrollable when the man's lips grazed against the sensitive spot on his neck, 'causing him to tip his head more giving the man more spaces for his work as he moan lowly. Ciel leaned close, grabbing the man's hips and started grinding slower where he earned a low sexy moan from the man. Ciel turned around as he roughly reached out and took hold of Sebastian's jaw bringing their faces together in a slow lust filled kiss.

He pulled away teasingly, "I'm done baby. I've to go," he whispered and ended their dances with a rough grinding. He smirked when he heard Sebastian frowned. Yet another shiver went down his spine, when the man pulled him again for another rough kiss.

'Damn this guy was good.' Ciel thought. His eyes shot open when his phone vibrates rapidly in his pocket. He forcefully broke the kiss and pushed the male away from him, which earn a stern look from the male.

"I'm done with the game...I just play on you, nothing more. Now, would you please excuse me…" Ciel smirked when he notice a bulge on the male's pants before he stalked towards the direction of the entrance. He saw the blonde stood there waiting for him who stared at him in shocked. Ciel dragged the blonde out from the club and onto his dark blue BMW.

Sebastian sighed when he saw the boy figure disappear from his sight. He startled when hands wrapped around his waist. He turned around looking at his red hair friend who grinned at him.

"I see you got problem down there, Sebby. Let me take care of that," as his hand slowly travel down to the male erection, before he could touch a hand suddenly push his hand away with such force. Sebastian crimson eyes giving him a warning before he forcefully pushed the crowds in order to get past them. He fisted his hand, "Wait for my revenge little boy, I'll make you completely mine and mine alone"

* * *

A/N : So how was it? Sorry for the bad grammar anyway. Hope you guys enjoy the new plot and I'll update soon. So do read & review =)

Anyway thanks to the response:

promocat : Thanks for the response

JezabelStrike : Lol, here the new plot hope its okay than before.

bunnyL: Thank you, here it is.

Carrie2sky: Thanks a lot for your advise about the spaces. It helps alot ;D

Love,  
Black Sachi.


	3. Meeting the great Sebastian Michealis

**Chapter 3: Meeting the great Sebastian Michealis.**

* * *

Ciel stared in the mirror, his ocean blue eyes roaming all over his image. 'Face. check. Hips. check. Ass. perfect. I'm sexy' he smirked at his thought.

'I fucking make that bastard regret his decision. I don't care if he is the great Lord Michealis. I don't fucking want to know him either!'

His naturally greyish blue hair was straightened to perfection and fell softly to his slim shoulders. A small black t-shirt covered his rather skinny form, falling just short of his pierced belly button. Upon his legs was a tight jean that perfectly showing off his perfect round ass. With a sigh he turned a bit, attempting to look over his back side, "Fuck!" he cursed biting his bottom lip nervously when he remembered what his father had told him to do.

"_What do you want?" his blue eyes scheming over his father's happy face. "I want you to meet him."_

"_Who is him?" _

_Vincent stare at his son who totally ignoring him and played with his hand phone. _

"_Sebastian Michealis,"_

_ .THREE…he knows his son will hate him, but he has no other choice other than do this._

"_The fuck!" _

_Vincent cringed at the word that slipped out from his son's mouth. He knew this will happen._

"_Who the fuck he think he is?" The younger man growled as he paced around the spacious study room while his stupid father continued to sit calmly and silently on his leather chair. _

"_What makes you think I'll want to see him, old man? Do you think I'll follow you're every orders? Then you're wrong! I'm not going to see him" _

_The old man sighed wistfully. "Then I've to make your engagement…,"_

_He could see his son froze. _

'_Don't you ever think on doing that moron!" he snapped._

_Vincent laughed vigorously as his son, continued to stare angrily at him. Ciel fisted his hands. "When is the meeting?"_

_Vincent grinned at his son, "Tomorrow,"_

_Ciel gritted his teeth. "You…!"_

_With that, Ciel stalked out of the room, slamming the wooden door violently leaving his father shocked._

'I shouldn't have been worrying about it, after all I was just going to meet that moron and go on with my plan to destroy him!' He already called his manager to arrange his meeting with that stupid Michealis. The boy rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as a sudden idea pop up. He grinned manically, 'Why not I just try my charm over him? I would seduce him and ask him to cancel the agreement,'

"Oh yes! I'm smart!"

Now he stood in front of the tall building. "Sir, are you sure you want to meet him?" asked his manager.

Ciel narrowed his eyes over the frightened manager. "What make you think like that? I'm standing here that's mean I'm ready to face that moron,"

"B-bbut your at-attire,"

"I don't care about clothing only just to meet him. All I want is to settle the things that old stupid father had agree with. I want to cancel it!" the boy said as he entered the tall building. His manager sighed when he had no other choice but to follow his boss in.

"Sir, it seems that boy already here."

Sebastian grinned, "Approach him and led him to my room. I want him alone,"

"Yes sir,"

The raven hair man smirked, "Mon chère we meet again after going through four months without you." He chuckled darkly as lots idea in his head.

"Damn it! What takes it so long? Just tell the damn Michealis to answer my phone, woman!" Ciel yelled at the frightened secretary.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're attire…,"

"I don't fucking care about my attire, just go and tell him that I'm here!"

"No need for that sir," Both of them looked at the so familiar butler interrupt. He stared at the boy and bow, "He waiting for you in his room. Please follow me," The butler said politely.

They stopped in front of the huge double door, Ciel watch the man knocked the door three times before the door open itself. "Please go inside, sir,"

The boy takes no time to rush in before he ended the door with a short-slam. He took in at his surrounding, 'Not bad,' then his eyes fell on the large leather chair that facing its back on him. He went closer to the chair.

"So you did came, Mr. little Phantomhive," mock the voice. Ciel narrowed his eyes as he dash toward the voice and spun the chair around to face him. He couldn't believe at what he saw, he was shocked as his blue eyes widen. He was looking direct to the owners of the crimson eyes. 'It's been four months and now here he is in front of me!'

"Mon chère, we met again," said the voice.

"What the-!"

Sebastian chuckled when he saw his target was in shocked state as he took the opportunity to pull the boy to sit onto his lap.

"Fuck! Let me go!" the boy struggle to break free. 'No! My entire plan destroyed by this man! Shit, it won't work if I use it against him!"

"It's been four months already since I last met you at the bar, mon chère. Is this a fate? hmm," said the man grinning.

"Fate my ass!" snapped the boy. "Now let me go! I don't fucking remember you and I don't know you!" It was obvious he was lying.

In his struggle to break free, Ciel swung his hand to the man's face. It wasn't his intention to hit him but the back of his hand landed on Sebastian's cheek. That single accidental hit made them both froze as the sound of slap echoed through the room.

Ciel realized what he had done and Sebastian only snapped back when Ciel had slipped away from his grip. Without much thought, the boy already make it to the door but it was already too late when a hand stop him from behind.

"Don't you ever think to escape here, Ciel," said the deep voice from his behind.

Ciel shut his lips hard, turning his head to face Sebastian. He calmed himself and spoke gentle, "I never thought that stupid Michealis is you." Sebastian narrowed his crimson eyes at the boy. "Stupid?"

"Oopss, did I say stupid Michealis? Nah~ It should be…"

Ciel eyes widen, in a swift movement the man grabbed his face, kissing him hard and growl. He raked through Ciel's hair roughly pulling his hair roughly as the boy hissed and make him even closer. Ciel moaned, Sebastian shoved his thigh in between the boy's legs and pressed it hard against his's arousal, creating a friction that had make Ciel shivering.

"Fuck" a cursed slipped through the boy's lips.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel's shoulders and spun him around violently, and make the boy's face pressed hard on the door as he grinding himself into Ciel's ass.

"Nnnh, ah! Fuck" Ciel shuddered, his eyes tearing up from the sheer intensity of Sebastian's action.

Sebastian continued thrusting himself against Ciel as his teeth against the back of his neck.

"I'll make you remember, nnnh…,shit.., who I am," Sebastian paused to grind his arousal into Ciel harder.

Ciel panted, "Fuck! Nnnh…ahh, I don't…th-ink I should remember you. Looking at…ah! Your face…makes me hmm, hard bastard!"

With that Sebastian moved away, "Hmm, what an honest one, Ciel," he grinned evilly and slap the boy's ass hard.

"The hell!" screamed the boy as he watch the man moved away from him.

* * *

**A/N: R&R xD**


End file.
